Encounter: The Judgement of Kudou Shinichi
by Pretztailfan95
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite Yama comes to Tokyo to judge our shrunken detective? It's Sikieiki vs. Kudou Shinichi! Read and Review please
1. A Yama Came to Town One Day

Encounter: The Judgement of Kudou Shinichi

* * *

_And now for something different. A CROSSOVER! :D_

* * *

**A Yama Came to Town One Day…**

Hell. What exactly is it? Many people think it is a place where the evil are punished. Some believe it is the home of demons. Many religions depict it differently, some not at all. They all have one similarity, however: Hell is a place of evil. So many tales of Hell, but does anyone truly know its purpose? Yes, the very inhabitants of Hell know why it exists. If you ask a certain Yama, she will tell you it exists to ensure nobody sins. That is her job as a judge of the deceased. However, today she will not be judging the dead, but the living.

Yamaxanadu Sikieiki will be judging a human of our world. Kudou Shinichi. Why? Times are changing. Shinichi has great potential, but Sikieiki feels that it will all be for naught if she doesn't do something soon. She departs from Hell and enters our world.

***

It was Saturday. That meant no school for Edogawa Conan. He sighed with relief as he woke up that morning. He could finally get away from the school that he was forced to go through a second time. It was annoying, having to spend the majority of his day with little kids doing work he's already done. Who knows if he actually pays attention in class? He must have put the entire school (with the exception of Haibara Ai, of course) below him, thinking how ridiculous the kids were with their love for Kamen Yaiba and Gomera. He was above all that kiddy stuff.

Isn't it strange, though, how he acts the same way the kids would when it comes to soccer and detective work? He gets all excited for soccer tournaments, especially the World Cup(Ai once teased him about this). When he finds a difficult code, he goes all out to solve it, concentrating on that only. Everyone has something they can't resist, even the most adult-like of people. They're only human after all. Even Conan, whose range of knowledge seems beyond that.

The phone in the office rang. Who else but Ran would pick it up? In the Mouri family, Ran was the most responsible, unlike Kogoro who was a complete drunkard. Conan sometimes wondered how Ran could even put up with him, and how he was even able to survive all this time.

"Conan-kun!" Upon hearing his name called, Conan rushed to Ran. She handed him the phone. "It's Ai-chan."

_Haibara? That's unusual..._ "Hello?"

"Edogawa-kun, can you come over to Agasa-hakase's? There's a…surprise for you." Ai wasn't used to this, but considering what was going on, what could she do?

Ran had gone back to her room. Good. "What do you think I am, a kid?" He replied in an annoyed manner.

"Yes."

Conan let out a frustrated sigh. "Can you just tell me what you want?"

"I already did."

Another frustrated sigh.

"There's someone here who wants to speak to you in person."

"Eh? Who?"

"That's the surprise."

Conan thought for a moment. "It isn't Hattori, is it?" _Please don't let it be him…_

"I'm not telling." For the first time, Conan noticed the exhaustion in Ai's voice. Was it just him, or did he also hear a hint of a diabolical tone?

"Fine. I'll come over." Now that he knew someone was there, he had to find out who it was. He hung up and got dressed.

Before he stepped out the door, he called to Ran, saying that he was going over to the Professor's to try out one of his games with Ai. _Like I would do that…_

Sometimes Ai gave Conan the creeps. Especially when she was in a good mood. And who knows what kind of tricks she would pull if they were playing a video game! She appeared to be good at those, being claimed to have cheated while playing a game that vaguely looked like Mario Kart for the Super Nintendo.

When he arrived at his destination, he was quite surprised at what he found. Agasa looked like someone had just told him that nobody liked him (and nobody _did_ like him. Ah, how the truth hurts.) while an odd woman was sitting on the couch conversing with Ai.

She was wearing a dark blue shirt with white sleeves, and a hat to match. There was a gold emblem on the hat and a red and white bow on the back. She appeared to be carrying a rod with some strange inscription on it. Her green hair was uneven as the left side was touching her shoulder while the right side was down to her ear.

_The outfit looks surprisingly formal, though the same couldn't be said for her hair. Why's it green?_ Apparently, having pink, blue, or blonde hair was not strange. Having green hair was.

Ai noticed Conan walking in the door. "Ah, Kudou-kun."

Conan freaked out in his head. You can probably guess what he was freaking out about.

Ai smirked. The woman laughed slightly.

"This is Yamaxanadu Sikieiki-san." Sikieiki nodded a silent greeting.

"A-ah…nice to meet you." Conan gave a flustered bow, having no idea what exactly was going on.

"I've been waiting, Kudou Shinichi. I've got a lot to talk to you about." She had a look on her face that Conan did _not_ like. It basically cried out "tooorment" to him, only with a woman's voice and not two voices in English.

"She's a Yama." Ai said simply.

How convenient that even though Conan did not believe in the Japanese folktales he still knew every darn thing about them.

"But Yama—"

"That's what you think." Sikieiki cut him off. "The demons and youkai don't live here anymore. They live in another world known as Gensokyo." She paused, clearly enjoying the priceless look on Conan's face. "They _do_ exist. The humans in this world just don't think so because there aren't any around."

"Then what about you?" Conan asked, still not believing her.

"I'm not of Gensokyo, or this world. You should know that. You knew what a Yama was, after all."

"E-eh…" Conan was taken back by her harshness. Regaining his composure, he shot another question at her. "Yama only judge the dead. If you're a Yama, why are you here?"

"I've come to judge you. While it is true that I judge the dead, I can still judge the living if they confront me, or vise versa."

"Why me?"

"You are an interesting subject. You have so many qualities that it would take much time to finish. Better now than later. There are a lot of people to judge."

Conan wondered if that was really why she was here.

"It is also for your benefit, regarding your situation."

Conan still had his doubts, but it did make some sense. How else could she know who he really was? _And what else could cause Haibara to be like this?_ He looked at Ai with half-moon eyes, as she had a smile on her face, telling him she was enjoying this.

Conan sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Yaaaay! It's a new story!_

_Don't kill me for not updating my other fics…I have a severe case of writer's block! ._. This fic should help me out…it's a crossover with the Touhou Project. If you don't know what that is, look it up now._

_Hee hee, I was thinking about this, and I realized how fun it would be for Sikieiki to torment Conan~ He does have a lot of faults with all that knowledge of his._

_As stated before, a Yama is a judge for the dead._

_Youkai are those demons you hear about in Japanese folktales like oni and tengu._

_I do not own Detective Conan or the Touhou Project. DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama, Touhou belongs to ZUN. No, not the company! _


	2. Let the Judging Begin!

Encounter: The Judgment of Kudou Shinichi

_

* * *

_

I misspelled the title of this fic! DX *dies* I'm so awful…

_Also,__please please PLEASE__** review the chapters of this fic!!!**__ I love my reviewers, and this is gonna be one of my best fics yet…_

* * *

**Let the Judging Begin!**

Conan was shocked with the results of the day. Sikieiki spent the entire time talking about his faults. And that was just in one area!

"You have a strong sense of justice, and that is admirable." The Yama began with this. "And, like me, you do whatever it takes to make it prevail. Only I don't deceive people."

Conan shifted uneasily. Ai took note of that.

"With your current situation…you have no choice but to deceive the ones you care about. I understand that. You only want to ensure their safety. And I'm sure you're aware of how much Ran worries about you."

Conan nodded.

"You know just calling her every once in a while won't keep her from worrying. As long as Kudou Shinichi is away, she won't be able to stop worrying. She doesn't know that he's already there for her. If you keep her waiting like that, her spirit is bound to be broken."

"I already know that…but…"

"You need to make a choice. While it is true that keeping her from knowing will keep her safe, how do you know that the syndicate won't attack if they find out who you are? They're more likely to attack _her_ than they are to attack someone who knows your secret! If you stay near her, she's going to be a more likely target. If she knows, however, she might be able to do something to help herself. She could be ready for an attack." She paused. "You can choose to keep deceiving her, or you can tell her the truth."

Sikieiki is a judge of the dead. These matters are important in judging. They're even more important for the living.

"Keeping secrets from people will only make them more suspicious of you. Of course, most of the humans here think you're just a smart kid. But for those who know Kudou Shinichi well…"

"But most of them aren't suspicious!"

"Then what about Wataru?" Sikieiki challenged. "He once asked who you really were. And your answer was pretty questionable too."

"You don't just expect me to tell everyone that I'm Shinichi, do you?"

"Of course not! I'm just warning you."

"And what does this have to do with me personally?"

Ignoring the question, Sikieiki continued. "As a person, you take joy in the attention you get from people as you solve cases. You drool over your fan letters and constantly brag about yourself."

"That was before—"

"What do you plan on doing when you're back to normal?" Sikieiki cut Conan off.

Conan glared. "I'm going to—" He stopped as he realized what he was going to say.

"You constantly describe this man," she gestured to Agasa, "as a crazy inventor who makes useless stuff. Because of your reputation, people believe what you say. But that is only your opinion, right? Just because it's coming from you doesn't mean it's true. However, the humans don't know any better, do they?"

Agasa looked slightly triumphant. Conan shrank back.

"You may have good intentions when it comes to certain points, but if you choose to go back to your ways before, you're bound to be all alone in the end." Seeing Sikieiki maintaining a calm look on her face made Conan a bit angry.

_Who is she to judge me? I don't care if she is a Yama or whatever…_

The Yama looked as though she was going to say more, but then realized something. "Komachi…she's slacking off again…" she muttered to herself. "I have to go. I'll be back though." She bowed and quickly left.

Ai kept watching Conan. He looked a bit embarrassed. Who wouldn't be embarrassed if they were lectured in front of people like that?

"Hmph! Who does she think she is?" Conan huffed in annoyance. He left without saying anything else.

***

Komachi sighed. Just how much of this work did she have to do? Surely Sikieiki wouldn't mind if she took a small break?

Surely Sikieiki _would_ mind. In an instant, Komachi was bashed and being lectured.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to get out.

"I was coming back from the world Gensokyo had been sealed away from." Sikieiki answered.

"W-what were you doing there?"

"Visiting a special person."

The Shinigami was now interested. "Can you tell me more?"

"Get back to work Komachi. I was interrupted because of you."

Komachi let out a depressed sigh. "Aw…" She went back to gathering the souls of the humans who had passed.

Sikieiki sighed. Why, of all people, did she have to choose Komachi, the laziest Shinigami ever? Even Kaenbyou Rin would do a better job, as she does have an ability similar to a Shinigami's role. However, she carries the corpses to the _former_ Hell of Blazing Fires…which is not the current Hell. They look so much alike too…

Well, Shinichi was partly the problem, what with his knack of running into murders. He was a death magnet. And that made more souls appear in Gensokyo, giving Komachi more work.

Now that she got Komachi taken care of, she could go back to Hell with no problems. Next time she went to visit the shrunken meitantei, she'd give him some more lectures. It was all for his own good, after all. It was really important that he made the right decisions, especially since the time was coming soon. If she wasn't straight forward with him now, how could she convince him? Besides, he was strong, right? Surely he wouldn't get a sickness in spirit like a certain rabbit youkai had…

***

"Welcome home Conan-kun!"

"Hi Ran-neechan…"

Ran noticed a difference in Conan when he came back from the Professor's house. He looked slightly…irritated…

"Daijoubu, Conan-kun?"

"Hai." Conan forced a smile. He plopped himself down on the couch and fell asleep.

Ran smiled. He must have just been tired. Either that or he was hungry, since his stomach growled just a few seconds afterwards. Shinichi was like that too. He was really grouchy when he was sleepy, and Conan was so much like Shinichi.

But Conan was also hard to understand at times. He seemed to act differently depending on who he was around. If he was around Ran or other adults, he'd act like a sweet little kid. But…there were times when he acted too mature for his age. He made really smart deductions sometimes, not that he wasn't smart. What was slightly odd was that Heiji would often have Conan _help him_ during cases, which struck Ran as odd. Conan was just a kid, surely Heiji wouldn't need help from a kid _that_ often. Or perhaps Heiji just liked him that much. After all, Conan and Heiji were just like brothers.

Speaking of Heiji, Ran also noticed that Conan didn't seem to enjoy Heiji's company when cases weren't involved. He looked very displeased when Heiji and Kazuha had made a surprise visit that one time. But then again, Conan wanted to read that new book he had gotten, so that would explain it. It was pretty funny when Ran thought about it. Sometimes it seemed as though _Conan_ was the adult and _Heiji_ was the child. Didn't Heiji once claim that Conan called him a brat? He was yelling at him for some reason during the magic show case.

Now Ran was confused. Why was she thinking of this just now? What did it even have to do with anything? She then remembered what she was originally thinking about. She was thinking about how hard it was to understand Conan, not about how Conan and Heiji got along!

_Well, I shouldn't think so much about it._ She decided. _I do this all the time…_ Ran mentally scolded herself and went to get dinner ready.

And somewhere in Osaka, a certain dark-skinned teenage detective sneezed. _Maybe I should go check up on Kudou…_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, I was running low on ideas for this chapter. ^^;; Please tell me what you think in a review! ;-;

_I already have this entire fic planned out. It's gonna be set up like the Touhou games~ Or at least I'm gonna try to make it like that. If you're a DC fan, try to get into Touhou, it's a fantastic series…well…it's a game series, but it's still great! You Touhou fans know that for sure, right?_

_While planning out this fic, I became a fan of Komachi~ If this fic gets popular enough, I'm gonna make a sequel starring Komachi~ Komachi plays a role in this fic, so she's gonna make more appearances. I've also become more fond of Sikieiki…_

_Oh yeah, if you haven't beaten Phantasmagoria of Flower View with Tewi yet, DO IT. I made a little spoiler…^^;;_

_Next chapter will be better, I swear! More torture for Conan~_

_Crap, what's up with this thing? *kicks document edit thing*_


End file.
